A notebook computer comprises a display portion, a keyboard portion, and a rotary connecting portion, wherein the display portion comprises a first housing and a second housing that define an interior enclosing space in which a display screen and other members are mounted; the keyboard portion comprises a third housing and a fourth housing that define an interior enclosing space in which input members like a keyboard and a touch panel etc. are mounted. In the prior art, it is prevalent for the notebook computer to assemble the first housing, the second housing, the third housing, and the fourth housing as separate members, that is, during the assembly, first, the first housing, the second housing, and the display screen and other members are enclosed to define the display portion, the third housing, the fourth housing, the keyboard, and other input members are enclosed to define the keyboard portion; then the display portion that has been assembled and the keyboard portion that has been assembled are connected together through the rotary connecting member, thus consisting an overall appearance of the notebook computer. Appearance shape of such notebook computer formed by the four-housing assembly manner is dull and user experience is poor.